talesonharrisonrailsfandomcom-20200213-history
Missing Coaches
Missing Coaches is the eleventh episode of Tales On Harrison Rails. The first part aired on February 19, 2017. Plot Part 1 There are many jobs on the railroad from hauling freight to pulling passengers. One of the passenger trains is know as the Highland Flyer, which runs from Harrison to Highland Valley. One spring afternoon, Joe arrives back at Harrison after a nice long run with the Highland Flyer where he meets Marty and Emmett. Later, Joe parked the cars onto the storage track when Carlos came in with some freight cars. Mr. Williams then arrives and tells Joe that he will take a local to Las Vegas, Nevada. Carlos informs Joe that the freight cars he has will be on Joe's train. Joe understood as he left to go the sheds and also told Carlos to "keep an eye" on the Highland Flyer coaches while he was gone. At the sheds, Joe meets Steve, Lexi, and Nicholas. Steve tells Joe that he and Lexi did an excursion to Karrah Bay and return. Nicholas told his story to Joe when he was taking a manifest to San Diego with Jared trailing behind him. Mr. Williams arrived at the roundhouse and told Joe that it was time for him to take his local. After Joe delivered his train in the Las Vegas yard, he turned around and headed home. Little did he know that Bob and Chad had been secretly watching him. They were fuming when Joe stopped by the yard and started making up a devious plan. Night fell as Joe arrived back at Harrison. He reversed into the sheds and went to sleep. Suddenly, two engines snuck into Jefferson Yard. Unseen, they coupled up to the Highland Flyer coaches and left. The next morning, Joe woke up and went to the station, only to find that the Highland Flyer coaches were missing! He rushed back to the sheds and told everyone about the incident. They think George or Bert might've took them, so they decided to "have a word with them". Part 2 Everyone heads to Minerals yard where they only find George. Joe angrily demands George to hand over the Highland Flyer, leaving George confused which causes an argument. Kyle overhears the argument and leaves Blue Sky mines to check on them. When Kyle arrives, he questions what the commotion was about. Terence tells Kyle about what happened earlier that morning. Kyle suggests that they all should tell Mr. Williams. When they got to Jefferson yard, Mr. Williams was already there and asks what was going on. Nicholas explains the problem while Carlos was switching some freight cars. Steve catches Carlos' attention causing Carlos to decouple from the freight cars causing them to crash. Joe angrily asks Carlos why he didn't look after the coaches and what had happened to them. Carlos, wise enough, tells his story from the previous night. Meanwhile, Jared and Neville bring the Highland Valley coaches to where Bob and the other bad engines were. Jack and Ryan wanted to scrap the coaches and turn them into something useful. Zara snorted at Jack and Ryan's idea and instead thought about hiring people to cause vandalism on the coaches by spray painting on them. Neville suggests the coaches being repainted into VIA Rail colors before being interrupted by Jared. Bob praises everyone's ideas and decides to hide the Highland Flyer coaches from the Harrison engines. Part 3 Mr. Williams has the engines to Jefferson yard. He tells everyone what happened to the Highland Flyer passenger cars. Mr. Williams splits most of the engines into groups, except for George and Lachlan, who still had jobs to do. Then, he sent the groups on a search party to find the Highland Flyer coaches. After several hours of searching everywhere for the Highland Flyer coaches, Joe feels miserable. Just then, Jared and Neville approach laughing about their devious plan. Joe stops them and demands them to tell him where the passenger cars were. They try to hide it until Dan arrives, who had witnessed everything. Dan tells Joe, Marty, Emmet, and Terence that the cars were still present but warns them. Joe, Marty, Emmet, and Terence soon leave Bakersfield yard and head on their way to Springfield Industrial. Part 4 W. I. P. Characters * Joe * Marty * Emmett * Carlos * Mr. Williams * Steve * Lexi * Nicholas * Bob * Chad * Terence * George * Kyle * Jared * Neville * Jack * Ryan * Zara * Lachlan * Grant * Dan * Eugene * Gregory * Shawn (does not speak) * Joshua (does not speak) * Brendan (does not speak) * Darton'' (cameo)'' * John (cameo) * Lily (cameo) * Jerry (cameo) * Mr. Schaller (possible cameo) * Bert (mentioned) * Various cameos (including Randy and Mr. Edwards from ROHV, Dave, Larry, and Dakota from TOSP, Henry from TOSR, and Eric from Gentle Giant) Locations * ATSF Surfline * City and Country * Highland Valley * Mojave Sub Division * UP Cima Sub * Springfield Industrial * Sherman Hill * Tidewater (mentioned) * Karrah Bay (mentioned) Trivia * This episode remarks the first time for a few things: ** First time Carlos, Joe, Terence, George, Kyle, Jared, and Neville have a human voice. ** First appearance of Jerry. ** First episode to be viewed in 1080p. ** First time Sherman Hill appears in the series. ** Lachlan and Eugene's first speaking roles. ** First episode to show footage on a title card. * In early development, the coaches that were stolen were originally going to be the Harrison Limited coaches. * This episode has a bit in common with The Full Bucketniers Episode 4, The Tidewater Chronicles Episode 3, Conner & Friends Episode 6, San Juan Trainz Episode 6, and the TUGS episode "Pirate", though none of them were the inspiration for this episode. References to Cajon Railz and Blaxland Ridge Railroad were also used. * Greenmachines777, TheACman42, tcrailfan15, Metra Michael 777, Kris 2004, and BNSF 8010 join the cast. * About 69% of Part 1 was reshot. * When Neville cries, "Alright! It was us! But it wasn't our idea! Some other engine made us steal the Highland Flyer coaches!", it is a reference to a cutscene from Cars The Video Game where the Delinquent Road Hazards claim it wasn't their idea for stealing Lightning's gear from Mack's trailer. Goofs * When Joe enters Harrison Union Station, a Great Northern full dome car can be seen. * Joe mispronounces Tehachapi by saying "Tehchapi". * When Joe reverses back into the shed, Nicholas' number is 5097 instead of 5063. * When Jared and Neville take the coaches out of Jefferson, Neville is missing his number. * As Joe leaves the roundhouse, the road near it is different. * The RailBox boxcar next to George can still be seen in the modern logo. * When Kyle arrives as the scene where George and the others were arguing, a gap can be seen in the track next to Joe. * In one shot of Chad at Springfield Industrial, he appears to be weathered. * Jerry doesn't have his L-shaped window. * In the shots of Joe, Marty, Emmet, and Terence entering and exiting Bakersfield yard, Carlos can be seen in the distance. * Dan's horn is too quiet when he approaches next to Neville and Jared. Episode Category:Trainz 2 Mac episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2